


SCP: The Fandom Files

by ThatOneSporkGuy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSporkGuy/pseuds/ThatOneSporkGuy
Summary: New files have been leaked from the SCP... and these contain shocking information. (Well, they always do, but these are especially shocking.)





	1. Chapter 1

SCP Files

WARNING: Only authorized personnel may view these files. Any undesignated personnel or personnel below the designated level will be terminated.

Hello, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! This is basically SCP files for any characters from anime, movies, games, books, etc., so please leave suggestions for characters of objects to give files for!

Since there's about a million ways to classify objects, here's the system that I use that I got from the official SCP site:

Yggdrasil: Capable of altering reality in a serious and possibly harmful way.  
Anatta: Capable of altering the universe in a serious and possibly harmful way.  
Keter: Capable of causing an end-of-the-world scenario.  
Truculent: A dangerous, unpredictable item.  
Euclid: A somewhat dangerous, unpredictable item.  
Simpatico: An unpredictable but not very dangerous item.  
Safe: An item that can be handled, stored, and left alone safely, but can be dangerous.  
Mild: An item that is almost completely safe to handle, unless handled irresponsibly.  
Thaumiel: An item used against hostile SCPs.

That's all for now. Later; I've gotta outrun those darn SCP agents!


	2. SCP-666: Dante

Object Class: Thaumiel

Appearance: SCP-666 has the appearance of a humanoid male with short white hair and blue eyes and wears a red leather duster. He possesses a large silver sword and a pair of .45 caliber handguns, one black, the other silver.  
SCP-666 claims to be the offspring of a human mother and the demon Sparda, and does indeed seem to be a cross between a human and an unknown entity. SCP-666 is to be kept in a furnished room and is to be given pizza, strawberry sundaes, and whatever else he wishes within protocol. SCP-666 is also to be allowed to freely roam the facility. SCP-666 also has a quick-heal factor and will therefore be used to neutralize hostile SCPs. SCP-666 is non-hostile towards humans and will therefore be allowed to keep his weapons.  
In the event of a containment breach, SCP-666 is to be used to neutralize hostile SCPs.  
Interview with SCP-666  
Dr. (classified): Tell us where you are from.  
SCP-666: Well, I was born in (classified), and I live in my shop, the Devil May Cry, in (classified) City.  
Dr. (classified): Why do you hunt your own kind?  
SCP-666: My own-? Oh, you mean demons... well, when I was a kid, the lord of Hell, Mundus, killed my mom, and later made me kill my brother, so I became a devil hunter to get revenge.  
Dr. (classified): Do you consider yourself human or demon?  
SCP-666: I've never really thought about it... human, I guess. It's never really mattered all that much to me.  
Dr. (classified): This interview is over. Thank you for your cooperation.


	3. SCP-179: Alucard

Object Class: Euclid-Thaumiel

Appearance: SCP-179 has the appearance of a humanoid male with short black hair and red eyes, wearing a long red coat, a red hat, a finely tailored gray suit, and white dress gloves decorated with pentagrams. He also has a large silver .454 Hellsing Arms Casull handgun and a large black 13mm Hellsing Arms handgun.  
The legendary Count Dracula himself, SCP-179 was the property of the Hellsing Organization, who is devoted to the eradication of vampires and other "Satanic freaks." SCP-179 is to be contained in a furnished, secure room, is to be given a 70-inch plasma TV with Netflix, and must be given blood as nourishment. Any personnel coming into contact with SCP-179 must exercise caution, as he may attack. SCP-179 is to be used to neutralize hostile SCPs.  
In the event of a containment breach, SCP-179 is to be used to neutralize hostile SCPs; however, should he turn on his guards or otherwise attempt escape, he will be neutralized.  
Interview with SCP-179  
Dr. (classified): Explain why you hunt other vampires.  
SCP-179: I hunt other vampires because my master bids me to in order to protect the humans, and to rid the world of more instant-vampire trash.  
Dr. (classified): What happens when vampires drink a human's blood?  
SCP-179: Allow me to show you, human...  
Dr. (classified): What are you-?! No! Stop! NO!  
(Dr. (classified) begins screaming.)


	4. SCP-031: Yamato

Object Class: Keter-Anatta

Appearance: SCP-031 is a Japanese katana with a silver blade, a circular gold guard, and a black guard with a white katana wrap.  
SCP-031 is technically a Safe-class item, but according to SCP-666 can rend wide the gates to the dimension commonly referred to as Hell, allowing its denizens to spill out into our universe and take over. It can also slice through dimensions, leaving nothing impervious to its razor edge. SCP-031 is to be left in the custody of SCP-666.  
In the event of a containment breach, assume SC-666 has control of SCP-031.


	5. SCP-065: Sephiroth

Object Class: Keter-Anatta

Appearance: SCP-065 has the appearance of a young humanoid male, with long white hair, gray eyes, a long black coat, black gloves, and a single black angel's wing. SCP-065 is also in possession of an extremely long Japanese katana known as Masamune.  
The son of SCP-066 AKA JENOVA, SCP-065 is a highly dangerous SCP. SCP-065 is to be contained in a highly secure and heavily guarded containment cell, and is to be observed at all times. SCP-065 is not, under any conditions, to be allowed to leave his cell unless for scientific purposes or accompanied by no less than ten (10) heavily armed guards. In the event of a containment breach, SCP-065 is to be neutralized on sight; however, should SCP-065 enter Safer Sephiroth form, all personnel are to immediately evacuate, and SCP-666 and SCP-179 are to be used to neutralize SCP-065.  
Interview with SCP-065  
Dr. (classified): Explain your relationship to SCP-066.  
SCP-065: JENOVA is my mother, the one whom I shall live and die for, the one who bore me into this world.  
Dr. (classified): Explain your goals.  
SCP-065: I have come to Earth to cleanse this primitive, dying planet of your kind. You are all enemies to Mother, and as such must be eradicated.  
Dr. (classified): Is it true that SCP-064 can destroy this world?  
SCP-065: Yes... the Dark Materia can cleanse this world and all others, ridding it of all enemies to Mother. And mark my words, human... I will excape this puny prison. And I will kill you all.  
Dr. (clasified): That will be all for now.


	6. SCP-064: The Dark Materia

Object Class: Keter

Appearance: SCP-064 resembles a small, glowing, green sphere, approximately the size of a marble.  
SCP-064 is technically a Mild-Class item, but in the hands of SCP-065 can summon a giant meteor that can and will wipe all life from the face of Earth. SCP-064 is to be kept in a secure container and placed under heavy guard, and is to be left completely alone.  
In the event of a containment breach, prevent SCP-065 from reaching SCP-064 at any and all costs.


	7. SCP-066: JENOVA

Object Class: Safe-Anatta

Appearance: SCP-066 resembles an attractive humanoid female with long white hair, red eyes, and a helmet that has "JENOVA" engraved upon its brow. SCP-066 appears to be suspended in a cryogenic fluid of some sort.  
An ancient alien being that crashed down to Earth well over 2000 years ago, JENOVA is possibly one of the SCP Foundation's most dangerous objects. SCP-066 is usually sleeping in her cryopod, but when awakened will begin spreading a virus to take over the planet. SCP-066 is to be kept in her pod and left completely alone, and placed under heavy guard.  
In the event of a containment breach, SCP-066 is to be neutralized on sight.


	8. SCP-379 A&B: The Doctor and the TARDIS

Object Class: Safe 

Appearance: SCP-379-A is humanoid in appearance, wearing tweed and a bowtie, while SCP-379-B resembles a blue British police box and is far larger on the inside than on the outside.  
Claiming to hail from Gallifrey, a planet frozen in a "pocket universe" after alien beings known as the Daleks launched an attack, SCP-379-A seems to have two hearts, which he claims allows him to regenerate into different forms, while SCP-379-B has the ability to travel through space and time. SCP-379-A is to be kept in a furnished room, is to be given whatever he wishes within protocol, and is to be allowed to freely wander the facility, while SCP-379-B is to be kept under guard in a secure containment area and is to be left alone unless under experimentation with SCP-379-A.  
In the event of a containment breach, no special measures are to be taken with SCP-379-A or SCP-379-B.  
Interview with SCP-379-A  
Dr. (classified): Please explain where you are from.  
SCP-379-A: Gallifrey. Distant planet, very very distant, and it's... well, somewhere, I have no idea where. I'm afraid I lost track of it after the Daleks attacked.  
Dr. (classified): Daleks?  
SCP-379-A: Nasty buggers. They're these little aliens inside of cybernetic suits of armor or some such, and they want to kill everything. They're always yelling "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" They hate me like nothing else, too, I wonder why...?  
Dr. (classified): Can you explain you "sonic screwdriver?"  
SCP-379-A: It's another bit of Gallifreyan tech. It'll unlock doors, provide light, do scans, all sorts of things, but it never works on wood, why is that...?  
Dr. (classified): This interview is over.


	9. SCP-376: Ken Kaneki

Object Class: Safe-Truculent-Thaumiel 

Appearance: SCP-376 is a humanoid Japanese male, with short white hair, black fingernails, and red eyes, though in times of distress or stress SCP-376's left eye will turn black with a pure red iris. SCP-376 will wear a mask of black leather with an eyepatch covering his right eye and a design resembling a grinning mouth, along with loose black clothing. SCP-376 can also create several red, scaled tentacle-like protrusions.   
Claiming to be half-human and half-Ghoul, a monster that eats humans and other Ghouls for sustenance, SCP-376 is at conflict with himself over his Ghoul and human halves. SCP-376 is to be kept in a furnished room, is to be given whatever he requests within protocol, is to be given human flesh for sustenance, and is to be kept under light watch.   
In the event of a containment breach, SCP-376 is to be used to neutralize hostile SCPs; however, should SCP-376 attempt to eat the personnel or otherwise attempt to escape, SCP-376 is to be neutralized on sight.   
Interview with SCP-376   
Dr. (classified): What exactly are you?   
SCP-376: I am what is known in Japan as a Ghoul, a humanoid monster that feeds upon human flesh, but I'm also human as well. I was turned into a half-Ghoul by Dr. Kanou after an "accident" occurred that crushed my vital organs. He transferred some of the organs of a Ghoul known as Rize, or the Binge-Eater, into me, and I've been a half-Ghoul ever since.   
Dr. (classified): How do you feel about the CCG's goal to eradicate all Ghouls?   
SCP-376: It's a fool's goal. Humans and Ghouls should be able to find ways to live peacefully together, instead of trying to kill each other.   
Dr. (classified): How do you yourself feel about being a half-Ghoul?   
SCP-376: I hate it. I'm still human, but there's another voice inside of me, whispering for me to kill, feast, slaughter, lose myself in the ecstasy of feeding... oh, God...   
Dr. (classified): This interview is over. Thank you for your cooperation.


	10. SCP-123: The Death Note

Object Class: Safe-Truculent-Keter-Thaumiel 

Appearance: SCP-123 appears to be a small black notebook, with the words "DEATH NOTE" scrawled across the cover in messy silver script.   
An SCP hailing from the dimension of the Shinigami, or so-called "Gods of Death," SCP-123 has once before nearly destroyed the civilized world as we know it in the hands of the individual known as "Kira." SCP-123 is to be contained in a secure location under light guard, and no staff or personnel are to come into contact with SCP-123. However, Agent (classified) is to be allowed to utilize SCP-123 in order to use SCP-123 against hostile SCPs.  
In the event of a containment breach, SCP-123's containment cell is to be completely sealed off.


End file.
